The Clash of Destines
by nukerliu
Summary: A SW-ST crossover.. 1000 years has gone and the New Republic is falling apart.A New Dark force is rising from the shadows; on the other side of the universe, the Federation is creating an expedition force to explore the galaxy.... RR!
1. Prologue

**The Clash of Destines**

After one thousand years of peace and prosperity in the New Republic. A shadow has fallen upon it.  Corruption in the Jedi Order and the Galactic Senate slowly led to the demise of the once glorious New Republic.  A New Empire has emerged from the rubble of the New Republic—An empire more tyrannical than the first one, one thousand years ago.

Jedi Master Maira Skywalker and her young apprentice Anita Rin was sent by the remaining Jedi Order to investigate the Empire's new superweapon:  The DEATH STAR III.

Across the universe, the once peaceful United Federation of Planets finally won a bloody war against the belligerent Dominion.  The Federation and her allies, the Klingon and Romulan Empire were busy rebuilding their battle torn civilizations.  The war almost destroyed the entire Federation, and in response to future assaults, the Federation planned a new expeditionary force to colonize uncharted part of the galaxy… to protect and preserve the Federation way of life.  This project called the VANGAURD MISSION consists of Federation Starfleet's newest ships and civilian colonists to explore whole new worlds and new civilizations…

Author's Note: This is my attempt to create an epic Star Trek- Star Wars novella.  It has romance, and lots of action, as long as some themes.  I write in a way so that you do not have to understand neither universe to understand this story.  Please RR!


	2. Chapter One: An Encounter With Darth Und...

Chapter 1: An Encounter With Darth Undor  
  
Anita looked deeply into the grotesque mask of her opponent, Darth Undor. Darth Undor, the dark lord of the Sith walked forward to Anita, his lightsaber still not activated. But with Dark Lord's each deliberate step, the sound of the clunk of his boots on the hard metal sent shivers up Anita's spine. She closed her eyes a bit. Frightened about her impending death. She knew she was only a Padawan learner—and she could not defeat the Dark Lord.  
  
I must not be afraid. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hatred. Hatred leads to the Dark Side, thought Anita. The Dark Lord's eyes sent a strange feeling that stirred in her heart, but what memory, what event, she could not recall. Beads of sweat traveled down her face, sweat formed around her hands that was tightly gripping the mystical Jedi weapon of hers.  
  
Anita gripped tightly to her own lightsaber. The Dark Lord walked closer… and closer, cornering Anita to the ledge of the energy shaft that leads to a bottomless pit below.  
  
One more step back, and she would have fallen into the dark abyss.  
  
"Join me on the Dark Side or you shall fall like all your other powerless Jedi friends," said a muffled voice of Darth Undor from behind his Sith Mask.  
  
Death or Dark Side? The young apprentice asked herself. The young Padawan learner, Anita, still has not thought about the prospect of death—it seemed frightening to her… Her master, Maira sure wasn't there to save her. Maira was still collecting data for their mission.  
  
They were sent there to investigate the New Empire's new super-weapon—the Death Star III. The New Republic, which lasted for more then a millennia, fell into pieces two decades ago when a mysterious dark forces corrupted the Senate. Now, a shady emperor is in command of the New Empire.  
  
One of the New Empire's lords was Darth Undor. Darth Undor now activated his lightsaber. The menacing red light emitted from his weapon, as he was only one meter away from Anita.  
  
Anita activated her own purple-bladed lightsaber and flipped through the air. She was now the one cornering Darth Undor, but she knew, in the coner of her mind, that this would be futile.  
  
She swung her weapon at her dark opponent as the sound of the lightsaber hummed through the voluminous chamber.  
  
Undor easily blocked it, and pushed his weapon forward. He was too strong, Anita fell back to the ground, but she managed do a sweeping kick and tripped Undor.  
  
Both stood up again, and their lightsabers clashed many times, each was relentless, each attacked with ferocity. However, Anita was fighting a loosing battle. Undor's Force was too strong in him.  
  
With one swift stroke, Undor chopped the base of Anita's lightsaber, as its remains fell to the ground.  
  
The young apprentice was defenseless, but using the Force, she managed to knock a few objects towards Undor. This was futile as he deftly deflected the flying debris.  
  
Without any more objects to throw, Anita stood there, preparing for Undor's final strike upon her body.  
  
Darth Undor hesitated for a moment, looking at the helpless Jedi Padawan before him. Anita closed her eyes, her soul was at peace as Undor swung his weapon across her head… Death. The voice of death echoed in her young mind.  
  
Right before the moment of impact, Undor's lightsaber flew out of his hand. Anita looked up; her master had come to save her. Maira smiled at her apprentice. Anita ran right to the side of her master. Maira threw Undor's lightsaber to Anita. Now Anita was holding Undor's ruby-reddish Jedi weapon.  
  
Undor, without a lightsaber growled at them, "You shall pay for this fools!" And saying so, he reached out his hand as the Dark Lightning hurled towards our Jedis.  
  
They both deflected it and walked towards Undor. Yes, Undor was powerful, perhaps more powerful than the Master and Padawan combined, but not without his lightsaber. Without his lightsaber, Undor was nearly defenseless. He stepped back until his heals were at the edge of the seemingly bottomless shaft.  
  
"If I shall die, it will not be by the hands of you!" Darth Undor laughed in an ominous manner. Darth Undor and Maira fixed their gazes for a second, and it almost appeared that there was a connection between these two, but alas, Darth Undor fell.  
  
Master and Apprentice watched the demise of this great dark apprentice. Anita threw Darth Undor's lightsaber down the shaft too—for it was honorable, even for a vile villain like the Dark Lord, to die with his Jedi weapon.  
  
"Quick, we must escape! I am afraid the Emperor himself is onboard this new Death Star!" Maira said.  
  
"Yes, I can sense him too," Anita said as she bent down to pick up the pieces of her own lightsaber and placed it in her sack.  
  
Maira and Anita safely got into the confines of their shuttle as they quickly escaped the wrath of the new work-in-progress Death Star II and hyperspaced out.  
  
Anita fell asleep in her master's arms. She had quite a fright there, confronting Darth Undor. Maira and Anita were close friends, and Maira thought about their friendship, and Anita's great talent in the Force.  
  
But another problem bothered Maira—Darth Undor:  
  
It was during her teenage years, when Maira still did not discover her Jedi powers. Maira was a typical Coruscant girl. Her family made a modest living, giving Maira ever bit of unrequited parental love a child could desire. But her parents did not trust the Jedi Order, nor any Jedis. Her greatest ambition was to be an ambassador when she grew up—Maira believed in peaceful negotiation, and thus she met a boy her own age in her younger childhood years in the Youth Diplomatic Core of Coruscant. His name was Ben Darklighter. They quickly became friends and their friendship grew, and even youthful romantic couple in their teenage years. However, when Maira discovered her Jedi powers, she knew that her powers would be needed to stop the threat of the imminent new dark force that was shadowing the New Republic. Maira told Ben that she had to leave to begin her training—but was also afraid of her parents discovering her newfound powers, for they dislike any association with the Jedi Order. Ben loved her so much he could not bear to let her go. The night before Maira left, they made love for their first time, but also their last. Thus, Maira faked her death and ran away from her family and home to the Skywalker Jedi Academy, leaving Ben heartbroken. Maira took the Coruscant transit to the Academy that was also on Coruscant, and she cried her whole way there. She knew that when she was finished with her training, she would go back to her parents and explain things, but Maira knew as a Jedi, attachment was forbidden—so she cried for Ben. She knew she had caused Ben's forever scar in his heart… But upon the first few months of training, Maira found herself pregnant with a girl. Unable to bear the shame of the Jedi Order, she sent her child away to an anomalous adopter, never to be seen again. However, Maira managed to redeem herself by becoming one of the most prominent Jedi of her generation…  
  
Maira was musing about her past life as a tear dropped from the corner of her eye. "Master, master!" Anita shook Maira.  
  
Maira was startled and saw that it was her apprentice and said, "Yes Padawan."  
  
"Master, we have news from the Fleet that the Empire are planning a offensive to finish off the rest of our insurrection. We must do something! When the Death Star III comes online, there will be nothing to stop it! It is far more powerful than that of the Death Star a thousand years ago!"  
  
"Calm down my apprentice, we must use the Force to guide us. I shall speak to the Jedi High Council about this when we get to the Fleet. I'm sure they are working on a solution."  
  
"But master! We must do something. Perhaps we can turn around and destroy the Death Star while we're near! It is still not complete!" cried Anita.  
  
"Patience Anita! We are here to do our mission—and we have completed it. And that is to retrieve the schematics of the Death Star, nothing more," Maira said holding up the data chip they retrieved from that monstrous vessel.  
  
Anita calmed down, but did not look convinced. Such was the face of a naïve, but soon to be powerful Jedi apprentice.  
  
Their ship slowed down and exited hyperspace, with a huge fleet of the remaining New Republic massing in Coruscant, their last planet of hope.  
  
…Meanwhile, Darth Undor was falling, and it appeared to be his death, but he saw his lightsaber too fall with him. Darth Undor used the Force and retrieved his lightsaber. Diving towards the wall, he forcefully stabbed the wall; thus he hung from his lightsaber that was stuck in the wall. Darth Undor hung there, waiting in the deep shaft of the new Death Star. 


	3. Chapter Two: Peter Clemmings

Chapter 2: Peter Clemmings  
  
Much of the Federation lay in waste. The Dominion War had caused much destruction to the Alpha Quadrant. The defeated Dominion was totally destroyed, and many of its rogue ships still continued to harass the victorious Federation, Klingon, and Romulan Civilizations.  
  
Victory is hardly a word for the victorious. Several major Federation plants were totally devastated by the war. But there was hope, there still was hope for a successful reconstruction, for the capital of the Federation—Earth in the Sol System still stood proud as the center of the United Federation of Plants. Its blue-green marble of the capital planet represented many of the ideals that symbolize the Federation—freedom, democracy, and equality for all.  
  
The Federation was planning an expeditionary force to explore and colonize the depths of the center of the Milky Way galaxy. The return of the starship Voyager recorded many remarkable parts of the galaxy (as well as many technological advances) that made the curious nature of the Federation people grow even more.  
  
This mission was a mission of peace and exploration—to explore whole new words, meet new alien races, and hopefully make new galactic friends. A small fleet was assembled near the Utopia Shipyards orbiting Earth. The warp capable civilization—a civilization that has the ability to travel faster than light. The ability to travel twenty times, a hundred times, a thousand times faster than light now seemed like a distant reality, for with Voyager's return, Federation scientists has discovered a new mode to travel—Transwarp.  
  
The fleet of ten new ships were all equipped with the transwarp drive (an engine that is capable of traveling between the space-time continuum), updated defense and updated weaponry. Hopefully, however, this permanent mission will not result in the use of any such powerful weapons Starfleet, Federation's military force, has conjured up with, but the treat in uncharted territory is still great.  
  
The flagship of this fleet was the U.S.S Vanguard NX-9844, a new class of starship, a larger and more powerful ship than any of Starfleet's previous models. The ship spanned over two kilometers in length, with an internal habitat dome for civilians, and all the latest technological advances that was spurred during the Dominion War…  
  
"May I present Starfleet's newest class of small military craft—The Talon class fighter and bomber," said Admiral Ross over the audience who were to be on this mission, "The Talon Class Fighter [a life-size solid holographic model appeared in the large auditorium and started to rotate to give the audience the whole view of the craft], is Starfleet's fastest and most powerful fighter craft. In previous military engagements, Starfleet usually used larger flagships to engage the enemy; however, we all knew that this was our grievous fault. In the Dominion War, the Dominion used more expendable, more maneuverable smaller craft to engage our larger less expendable ships. This gave them an advantage over numbers. Thus, with our mission, Starfleet has designed the Talon Class Fighter, that is designed to engage in exactly the type of fighters I have described.  
  
"The Talon Class bomber, on the other hand, is used first to draw fire away from larger hostile flagships and bombard them with quantum bombs. It is very maneuverable, however not as maneuverable as the fighter. And I would like to thank the Starfleet team for creating such masterful design to help us in this mission."  
  
Ensign Peter Clemmings applauded with everyone else in the room. Admiral Ross continued to drone on about the mission. Peter was just promoted from cadet to Ensign right at the end of the Dominion War.  
  
He was quite an interesting man, for one, his genetic or rather parental heritage gave him a great edge over his classmates during Starfleet Academy. He was endowed with the logic capacity of a Vulcan, for he was part Vulcan, but also with the sentimental values of Humans, the extremely fast reflexes from his Denebian great grandfather, and finally the telepathic ability from his Betazoid grandmother. This features expressed all of his heritage, and coalesced into quite a handsome man.  
  
Peter accepted the mission because he wanted to do something great, and he knew that in this mission, he had the opportunity to do something great. Both his parents and his elder sister died fighting those blasted Jem'hadar Dominion soldiers. He wanted his parents, wherever they are, to be proud of him—and his senses told him, that this mission would make a great man.  
  
Departure wouldn't be for another two days, and Peter had some farewells to say on Earth. He grew up here, on the luscious green planet of the Human homeworld. Peter had to pay a visit for his high school quantum physics teacher, for it was she who inspired Peter to join Starfleet. Peter had always had a little crush on Miss Sheener ever since he met her at the age of thirteen. She was an attractive woman in her early twenties back then, but Peter, having good senses knew that it was ludicrous to pursuit some romantic interlude in her.  
  
Peter took his own vehicle, his parent's old shuttle-car and climbed in. "Computer, set a course for my old high school in England," he commanded the computer.  
  
A almost seductive feminine voice responded, "Course set, my Peter." Peter always chuckled a little when he heard the voice on his vehicle. He was sick of the monotonous voice of the standard computer, so he had his friend reprogram it into the voice of a… well a seductive young woman.  
  
"Transfer the controls to me, I would like to fly it," Peter told the computer. The computer chirped as Peter pressed a couple of buttons on the panel in front of him. The craft hovered slightly before accreting straight up into the California sky. He could set it on autopilot, but piloting the craft himself always gave Peter a little pleasure. His post was anyway to be a fighter pilot serving on the Vanguard.  
  
There was much traffic in the sky that time. It was rush hour as people tried to get back to their family from work. Some even worked at Alpha Centauri, which was almost four light years away. They took the hourly warp transport to and from…  
  
Peter landed his vehicle on the sky parking lot of his old high school.  
  
He walked to Miss Sheener's office and knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in please," he heard her voice say.  
  
Peter walked in her office. It was exactly like he remembered. The pile of student PADDs lined neatly on her desk as she was grading their work. A large screen was on the opposite side of her desk with numerous physics equations and work. And there was a large window, giving great view of the modern London city. The school was actually two hundred stories into the air, and Peter greatly enjoyed the view from this altitude.  
  
"Peter! It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed as she gave Peter a warm hug.  
  
"Good evening Miss Sheener," Peter smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"Ah look at you… all handsome in that Starfleet uniform of yours… my it's been a long time… you're an Ensign already!"  
  
"And you look just as beautiful as I have always remembered." NO! Retard! Peter thought to himself. He regretted his comment, for he didn't want his previous teacher to think of him as some… well… romantic admirer of her (even though this fact was slightly true).  
  
"Well, I was just about to leave and go to the Sulu Bar tonight, but since you came… do you want to have dinner with me? We have lots to catch up my old student," she chuckled, "And don't call me Miss Sheener anymore, I'm not your teacher anymore, just call me Amanda."  
  
"Sure… Amanda," it was odd for Peter to call her by her first name, "If you don't mind, I know this little restaurant on the Moon, I really enjoyed it there."  
  
"Let's go, I haven't been to that rock in a month," Amanda laughed.  
  
And so, they took Peter's ship and ate a hearty meal. They talked about Peter's Academy days, Amanda's teaching, and so forth."  
  
"Meet any girls there at the Academy?" Amanda teased as she picked up a piece of Andorian lettuce with her fork.  
  
"No… girls.. distract me from my study," Peter smiled.  
  
Amanda gave a heartily laugh and said, "Always my studious student eh?"  
  
Peter grinned, "Yep!"  
  
"So, any special one on your heart right now?"  
  
Peter looked down on his plate of Betazoid eel he forked it a couple of times and said, "To tell you the truth, Amanda, I had always had a little crush on you… you know… sort of a teacher fantasy thing—but now that you're not my teacher."  
  
Amada laughed again. This was certainly a different side of his proper teacher, Peter thought, and he liked it. She said, "Older women?"  
  
It was Peter's turn to laugh, "I guess you can say that."  
  
There was a moment of silence in between, then Amanda asked, "What are your plans in Starfleet?"  
  
Peter looked sad now, his eyes looking into Amanda's and said, "Well, I'm on the new Federation Expedition…"  
  
Amanda placed her soft hand on Peter's and said, "Oh, so I guess I won't see you again…" She frowned.  
  
"That's right… I'm… I don't know."  
  
"Shh… it's alright."  
  
They finished their dinner and Amanda still had her hand on Peter's as the walked out the restaurant. The biodome closed its shades, preparing itself for night, for this city was on the light side of the moon.  
  
Peter walked out with Amanda, as they took the transit to the space dock. They exited the transit on the space dock station, only to find thousands of people were running towards the transit. The lights dimmed as a familiar siren of the red alert sound echoed through the station.  
  
The intercom boomed, "All civilians please evacuate the area… a Jem'Hedar terrorist group is attacking the space dock. We shall begin transporter sweep immediately."  
  
Peter just stood there, holding Amanda in his arms as the waves of people rushed towards the evacuating transits. Then he heard weapon fire all around… the blue beams randomly jumped through the area… killing numerous innocent civilians. Suddenly, the masses of people started to be transported out of this mess. Group by group, the people disappeared into a sparkle of white light. The transporter sweep was almost at Peter's group when a striking blue beam hit Amanda square on her chest.  
  
"AMANDA! NO!" Peter shouted.  
  
She was not gasping for air as Peter felt the tingle of the transporter beam. Everything became a blur and he saw himself in the streets of a different Lunar city.  
  
"WE HAVE A MEDICAL EMERGENCY HERE!" Peter shouted. He saw a Starfleet doctor run towards them.  
  
Peter held Amanda, his teacher, his mentor in his arms. "Amanda no!.. Please…"  
  
"Kiss.. me Peter…"  
  
Peter bended his head as his lips touched hers. He felt her smile, and as Peter's lips backed away, he saw that his teacher was dead. 


	4. Chapter Three: Maira Skywalker

Chapter 3: Maira Skywalker

            Maira looked across the beautiful setting Courscant sun.  Then she turned her head and saw her lifetime best friend, and now boyfriend, Ben.  He smiled, a smile that would usually make Maira enrapture in bliss, but this smile; this wonderful smile of his sent a painful throb to her heart—for she knew that this would be their last time together.

            He held her close to him, breathing the scent of her hair.  Maira tried to capture each millisecond of this valuable time.  The beautiful purple-orange haze of the clouds sang through the evening sky.  

            She would always remember that last sunset she spent with her forever love, she would remember the soft breeze teasing their sensitive skin; she would remember the way he held her in the arms.  Everything seemed so perfect, and yet everything would be gone soon.

            They just stood there, enjoying the beauty of the Courscant sunset, enjoying each other's company.

            Then Maira turned around and passionately kissed Ben with such ferocity that it almost knocked him over.

            After a long and wonderful sensuous kiss, they broke apart.  Maira knew, that this night—this seemingly perfect night would be their last.

            "I love you so much, Maira," Ben said who was almost in tears of his joy for being together with Maira.

            "I do love you too," Maira said almost painfully but genuinely as she kissed him again.  She didn't want to waste their final moments together, but once she was a Jedi, she knew that attachment was forbidden.

            Their kiss deepened as Maira mumbled, "Take me, Ben, please, make love to me."

            Ben swooped up his lover in his arms and carried her to their virginal bed.

            Maira remember that time—that only time.  She was the happiest yet saddest person in the universe.  A tear dropped form her eye as she began the sequence to take the shuttle out of hyperspace.

            "Master?"  Anita asked worryingly.

            "Mmm? Yes Padawan?" Maira asked.

            "Master, why are you crying?"  Anita asked in a daring way.

            "Someday, my young apprentice, someday; you will know," sighed Maira.

            The ghostly haze of hyperspace disappeared as the trail of stars quickly took its place.  Maira felt a jerk as the ship entered normal space again.

            Maira saw her home planet below, the city-planet of Couscant loomed ahead, but it is now abandoned to the remnants of the New Republic starships.  There were little lights on the once luminous city, but shipyards down there were still functional—to supply the fleeting New Republic with some new ships.

            Maira skillfully pressed a few buttons as she said into the intercom, "Skywalker to Command ship _Preserver_, permission to land."

            "Hold on checking identification code," a voice in the intercom sounded.  A few seconds went by and it said, "Permission granted.  Please land on Sectional 33 Alpha."

            The _Preserver_ was a huge ship, spanning over twenty-four kilometers long, it is quite possibly longer than the Imperial Super Stardestroyers.  However, instead of the threatening triangular Imperial look to the vessel, the _Preserver_ had a softer façade, with a smooth white hull and bright running lights—sort of symbolizing the New Republic's last hope.  The ship was almost a city, with 

            Maira piloted the shuttle into a hanger of the _Preserver_.  The hanger was bustling with activity, from druids repairing ships to men unloading cargo.  

            Maira and Anita opened the shuttle hatch and walked out, and there was Master Farkas waiting for them.  Farkas was on the remaining Jedi council which headquarters is now located on the _Preserver_.

            "You have completed the mission, I assume," the old Jedi Master asked Maira.

            "Yes Master Farkas, we have; but perhaps it would be a better time to talk to the council about our mission."

            The ship was huge, but Maira, Anita and Master Farkas took a transit to Jedi temple onboard the Preserver.  

            The Council was situated around a huge transparent dome that showed the luminous many stars of the galaxy.

            Master Farkas took Maira's datachip and stuck in small computer consol next to his chair.

            "What have you for us?"  asked Master Bige, who was of the same species of the great Master Yoda one thousand years ago.  His green pointy ears and green skin shown crevices, for Bige was a successor of Yoda to represent the Jedi for his race.

            "As you all know," Maira said slightly pushing back her untamable red hair, "The Empire is building a new Death Star, the Death Star III.  The Empire realized its design flaws when the Rebel Alliance destroyed both the Death Star I and II with simple fighters.  Thus, they made sure the superstructure is well guarded.  From the schematics I picked up, I am afraid I can see no weak points in this new Death Star.  However, I may be wrong, for it still has not gone through the Engineering Core for inspection… Master Farkas, please."  Maira pointed to the computer consol.

            The room suddenly turned dark and a rotating hologram of the Death Star III appeared in the middle of the room.

            "As you can see," Maira said pointing at the hologram, "This new Death Star has, instead of only one super lasers, it has two.  Making assault on it almost impossible."

            She continued on explaining the defenses and offenses of this new Imperial superweapon.

            "Thank you Master Skywalker," Farkas said, "but please, Master Skywalker, what is bothering you, for the whole Jedi council can sense your troubles.  Do you wish to speak in front of the Counsel?"

            "Correct that is," Bige continued his ears pointing upwards, "Pain and fear I sense in you, Master Maira Skywalker."

            "I am sorry, I will meditate—and I assure you that these emotions will go away," Maira responded.

            "Not dead is Death Undor,"  Bige said, "Is that who you fear?"

            "Not dead?!"  Anita almost yelled, "He jumped into that damn shaft!"

            "Hold you tongue young Padawan!"  Maira commanded.

            "Sorry Master, I was merely pointing out that Darth Undor jumped into the Shaft."

            "But he is not dead," Farkas confirmed, "Although the Dark Side clouds, I can sense he is not dead."

            "Prepared are you for the next task, Skywalker?"  Bige asked.

            "What is my next task, Master Bige,"  Maira asked.

            "You and your apprentice shall investigate this Darth Undor,"  Farkas said.

            Maira almost shuddered, but she maintained her composure.

            "Yes Master,"  she said pulling up her hood and walking towards the door.

            Upon exiting, her old master, Farkas said to them, "And may the Force be with you."

            "Thank you Master,"  Maira said walking out with her apprentice and the door closing behind them.

            Once they were gone, Farkas asked, "Will she know?"

            "Tell soon time will; know Maira will."  Bige said closing his eyes.


End file.
